dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoshi
Lord Slug (Sometimes referred to as just Slug) is a Namekian and the antagonist of the fourth Dragon Ball Z film, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. It is explained that he is of the "Super Nameks" and like the others he was banished from Planet Namek sometime around 261 Age. Since then, he had gathered an army and became a conqueror of planets, using terra-freeze and other methods to capture entire worlds. In Dragon Ball SF, he is the antagonist of the first film, Dragon Ball SF " Another Shadow Dragon". 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Early Life' The art of the main title screen for the film showcases what appears to be cave drwaings of a giant Namekian, evidently Lord Slug, as well as a creature with wings. It is unknown of what race the smaller beings are, but they appear to be worshipping Slug. There are two different, conflicting versions of Slug's origin. The first told in the Japanese dub, states that Slug was sent off Planet Namek as a baby, to Planet Slug, much like Kami was sent to Earth, in order to save him from the cataclysm affecting his home planet. But he had a rare Namekian mutation since his birth, one that made him pure evil. Probably related to the mutation, he was also a very powerful kind of Namekian called a Super Namek. The second account told in the Funimation Dub, states that Slug was born and lived on the original Planet Namek sometime prior to the climate change that wiped out almost all Namekians. Slug, along with other Namekians, discovered the key to unlocking a higher consciousness within. They were known as Super Nameks, but soon became intoxicated by their new power and begin to misuse it, behaving much like the Saiyans. With the power of the Namekian Dragon Balls, the Namekians (most likely Guru) used Porunga to banish the Super Nameks from their planet for good. Super Nameks became nomads, moving from planet to planet, taking what they wanted and moved on. Lord Slug was probably the last surviving member of the these Super Nameks. In any event, Slug formed an army of demon-like soldiers in Planet Slug. he used his troops to conquer planets freezing them to make them a home for his soldiers. He later altered the planets to turn them into giant spaceships, and used them to move on to his next target. He went on conquering more and more planets for centuries. 'Lord Slug' In the movie, Dragon Ball Z "Lord Slug", Slug is seen approaching Earth. He kills Zeeun with a finger beam for remarking about his age. As his soldiers start to fall, Slug leaves the ship and his Generals (Angila, Wings & Medamatcha) knocks Gohan out. He sees the Four Star Ball on his hat and sends his generals to bring him the remaining Earth Dragon Balls and then wishes for eternal youth. Lord Slug's scientists then starts terra-freezing the planet and reshaping it as a spaceship. When his remaining henchmen are killed, Slug confronts Goku. After swatting away Krillin, Slug proceeds to dominate Goku with his Power Of Darkness. But, Goku transforms into the False Super Saiyan Form for the 1st time (and so far only) time and beats Slug down, breaking his arm. However, Goku quickly reverts to his normal form as Slug rips off his damaged arm and it regenerates. Removing his helmet then fully reveals Slug as a Namekian. Slug then transforms into a Great Namek, and once again dominates Goku. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin get back up and try to fight fight Slug. Piccolo rips off his ears and has Gohan whistle, causing Slug to double over in pain as Namekians are weak against high pitched noises because of their large ears with Slug experiencing more pain than usual because of his size increase. Piccolo takes the opportunity to give Goku his energy. After regaining consciousness from Piccolo's energy, Goku then fights Slug again. Using the Kaioken, Goku overpowers Slug's size and penetrates him, leaving a gaping hole through his chest and sends him falling towards his ship, crushing both it and his remaining crew with his colossal frame. Believing Slug to be dead, Goku sets out to destroy the satellite that causes the terra-freezing. However, Slug is still alive and uses his dying strength to pursue Goku in an attempt to finish him off. Fortunately, Goku managed to reach out of the thick clouds and uses the sun's energy to create a Spirit Bomb which is used to knock Slug straight towards his terra-freeze satellite, destroying it and finally defeating Slug. 'The Plan To Eradicate The Saiyans' Lord Slug reappears again in the ova "Dragon Ball Z: The Plan To Eradicate The Saiyans", where he is revived as a Ghost Warrior alongside Turles, Frieza and Cooler. Slug could not die unless he was killed the same way he was before, which resulted in Gohan whistling once again, which cripples Slug with Pain and Piccolo finishes him off with a large energy blast. 'The Plan To Enradicate The Super Saiyans' In the remake of the Plan to Eradicate The Saiyans, Slug is revived as a Ghost Warrior alongside Turles, Frieza, and Cooler. It was impossible to destroy him and the others unless the Destron Gas Machine was destroyed first. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Early Life' This version of Lord Slug differs from the version in Dragon Ball Z, and appears in the main timeline. Slug was Born on the Planet Eiros as a warrior type namekian. when the elder namek, Dooru created the Gold Star Dragon Balls, too much energy was put into their creation and this bought for negative energy and the black smoke shenron was created. the evil dragon cause destruction across the universe until he was finally defeated by Slug, Guru and Katas. with Eiros destroyed the entire namekian race divided into two halfs and locate on two seperate planets. slug went alogn with guru's gorup to the planet they named Namek. After discovering a way to unlock his vast potential, slug became a Super Namek and became intoxcated with his own power and became a threat to his own people along with a few other super nameks. and so guru was forced to use the Namkeian dragon balls to banish the super nameks from namek. Over the years to follow, the super nameks begin to die out resulting in slug being the only sole survivor. eventually he became a space warlord and started to conquer many planets and gained loyal followers. much after, Slug gave birth to his sons, Naraka and Medamatcha. As his age started to get the best of him he desperately set out to search for a way to gain Eternal Youth. 'Another Shadow Dragon (Movie):' 'Techniques and Abilities' 'Transformations and Power Ups' 'Great Namek' The Namekian ability to increase the user's size. Slug used this ability after regenerating his damaged arm that Goku had broken, which made Slug nearly invincible. 'Slug Shenron' This is the form Lord Slug takes after fusing with the White Dragon Balls and its Eternal Dragon, creating the Namekian/Shadow Dragon Hybrid known as Slug Shenron. In this form, he's far more powerful than Omega Shenron. Like any Shadow Dragon, the Dragon Balls can be seen in the middle of his chest. Also his appearance becomes very muscular and various horns appear throughout his body. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Namekians Category:1/2 Namekian, 1/2 Shadow Dragon Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Villains Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Character Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Namekian Hybrids Category:1/2 Namekian